If we ever meet again
by CherryCupcakeBacon
Summary: Ruby Moore and her best friend Hope transferred from Salem to Hogwarts. What happens when she finds her old best friend Al Potter and falls in love with him? Does he remember her at all?


My name is Titania Evangeline Ruby Moore. Rather long and silly name i know. I have the suspicion Mum was drunk when she named me this name, but she denies it, of course..Because I hate my two first names everyone calls me Ruby. Except my family,they Call me Eva or Nia. Only my best friend Hope knows my full name.

I recently became 16 and I go to the Salem Institute of Art and is a private school for witches and wizards of the talents in the creative field it's similar to Hogwarts, where I would have gone if we'd still be living in Godric's Hollow, both are boarding schools.

Since I was seven years old i lived with my mom, and my idiot stepfather in Salem. I wanted to stay with Dad in England when Mum said she was getting a divorce, but she had won the fight for my custody. I got to see Dad only two weeks a year, but since Mum has been living together with Liam,she forbade me even these short two weeks. I know my life is pretty unfair. Since Liam came, I'm not as important to her as I used to be, and because I can not endure half an hour at home with him, I'm usually on holiday at Hope's. Her parents, Dan and Kate said that I'm like another child for them. Except Kyle her own brother,Hope has a little adopted sister, her name is Lana and she is really cute for a 5 year old. Kyle on the other hand is 12 and he's always hitting on me. I'm 16, what would I want from a 12 year old? he's a kid!

Two years ago,my Father married again,her name is Kelly, but because it was during school and Mum and director Jamerson would not let me go, I couldn't even attend to his wedding!

And when there was the exchange program to Hogwarts,Hope and I applied immediately.

And they chose us! I think this has somethingot do with the fact that teachers didn't really like us and Jamerson wanted to get rid of us. Still, I was overjoyed and could convince Mum to let me go. She probably just wants more time passed with Liam and that's why she agreed.. I don't even know what they're doing while when I'm not there. And i really don't want to know. Because I doubt they talk about their boring work in American Ministry of Magic. How much can you talk about the economy and work?

Dad was happy when I told him that spend the next two years at Hogwarts until i graduate, because at holiday time me and Hope were able to live at his place.

I'm pretty popular at Salem. Hope…not so much. It was because of her Retro clothing style she was labeled as a freak immediately. But she's not a freak. She is by far the nicest person I know. Sometimes she reminds me of my best friend I had in Godric's Hollow. Al Potter. Yes, he is the son of the "Chosen one aka the boy who lived" Harry Potter. My father was a colleague of his father and we saw each other almost every day. Does he go to Hogwarts?Does he, the Boy with the Emerald Green Eyes, remember me at all? Probably not, he knew me still under my first name Titania ...

But I'm not a normal witch,I am a Metamorphmagus. But strangely enough, it is rare for me to switch to the emotions hair and eye color. I do when I make an effort to change even my size, skin color and facial shape. But basically, I'm staying with my name-matching Ruby red hair and my natural blue-gray eyes. Otherwise, I like my hair blonde or half blonde and half pink.

I think thats the most important stuff that you need to know about me. If you already know everything you can leave now. Nobody likes creepy stalker except other creepy stalkers. Or do they hate each other?

"What are you thinking? Clowns? I told you a million times, they are not half as bad as you think ..." Hope chuckled as we followed the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Neville Longbottom, on his way to the Great Hall.

"I'll believe it when you have evidence of Hope, and your fear of the Sea is normal or what" My thoughts went back to Albus. It would be really great to see him here.

We were told to follow Professor Longbottom in the hall and then we should put on a hat (?) and it would choose what house fits us best, in Salem, we had something similar but it was in music (people who sing and dance), singing, art and dance divided (Hope and I were both in the music branch).

"Dear students this year, Hogwarts participated for the first time in the exchange program between schools of magic, two girls, Joanna Heart and Viviane Tromp will finish school and graduate in Salem Institute and we have two of their students, and I'm counting on you to Welcome them and be nice to them. That Headmistress is waaayyy nicer than Jamerson.

Hope had to go first, because it was apparently alphabetically. Who knows wore this hat already ... Do they wash it? Which could begin to talk yet, as old as the looks ...

"Gryffindor!" okaaayyyy. The hat CAN talk, I seem clairvoyant ... Yay! I should become a fortune teller ...

Next, the second and last it was my turn.

I sat on the stool and then put on this hat. Where can we put you? Gryffindor or Slytherin? You have a choice, you would be an honor to both Houses ... The hat has a British accent! Cool! Okay. What house? I believe Hope is in Gryfindor? ... So be it ... "Gryffindor!"

When I made my way next to Hope people from our table clapped. These Brits are really nice. I am British,and I don't have that fancy accent. Everything sound so proper in this accent. Anything you say it sounds good with an accent. So unfair. Because everything sounds nice with british accent,all Butlers are british right? And there names usually are James or Charles...


End file.
